


Movie Night

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John invites Teyla to watch a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for porn battle, January 2007. Prompt: Batman

MOVIE NIGHT

Teyla is not sure that they are fooling anyone, but when John issues his invitation to come watch a movie, she always accepts. It’s Batman, he explains to anyone who might be close enough to hear, because really, he explains as if it matters, if you’re going to watch movies about superheroes, you need to start with the classics. Teyla knows the invitation issued in a public location is code, a term she learned from Laura Cadman. She also learned the phrase ‘hot monkey sex’ from the outspoken woman and while she has a hard time imagining that kind of activity with the pictures she’s seen of the creatures, she knows that an invitation to view a movie with John is code for hot monkey sex.

It amuses her that he always has his portable DVD player on when she arrives, so if anyone asks, he can honestly say they played the movie. She has seen the first few minutes of a many movies and one day, she muses, she might see the end of one. But for now she is willing to accede to John’s desire to keep their evolving relationship quiet. She understands, having been a leader herself, and she does not wish to become the subject of the gossip that runs rampant on Atlantis, though she is well aware that there would be gossip regardless of their intent.

So she goes to him and pretends to be interested in a man who fights crime dressed as a bat when all she is really interested in is the man who has come to mean so much more to her than she is totally comfortable. But she does not resist the promise of his kisses or the heat of his touch; life is too short in the Pegasus Galaxy for her to deny herself what comfort and love has come her way.

It always starts the same, sitting side by side on his bed with the movie playing, and she does not disturb their ritual. She leans into his side, her hand resting on his thigh and listens to the low rumble of his voice while he carefully explains the major themes of their movie. She half listens, content to let him ramble until the feel of cloth beneath her fingers is not enough and she needs the warmth of his skin.

“John,” she murmurs, turning her head and pressing her lips to his throat. His response is immediate, the movie forgotten when he immediately pulls her into his arms, his mouth capturing hers in a hard, possessive kiss. Tonight there is no haste or frenzied mating, life on Atlantis has been calm and that calm is reflected in their leisurely movements. Time and care is taken as each inch of skin is revealed; John unlaces her top with excruciating care, the slightest brush of his fingertips against her breasts a pleasure almost more than she can bear. She rises over him and smiles, dragging her nails across his exposed abdomen, his ragged groan mixing with muted sounds from the DVD player and the soft whisper of cloth as her strong, capable hands make the removal of each piece of clothing a loving caress.

When he would move, she presses her hand against his chest and he understands, relaxing beneath her, though his hands continue to trace restless patterns on her thighs. She can already feel the moisture pooling between her legs, and if she is to be honest, she has been ready for him since the moment she entered his room. She reaches for him and their hands meet; she sinks down onto him, sighing his name and savoring the exquisite sensation.   
Because she is in no hurry tonight, she moves at a leisurely pace, concentrating on the exquisite drag and pull of his rigid length inside her as she slowly rides him. John, it seems, is content as well to take his time, his hands feathering lightly over her breasts, the rippling muscles of her abdomen and her thighs before returning to where they are joined. 

She whimpers softly at his first touch, her muscles automatically tightening around him and she falters for the briefest moment before regaining her rhythm, his touch igniting the first tendrils of pleasure deep in her belly. The slow build of desire suddenly escalates and she rides him with serious intent now, pressing hard against his hand with each movement of her hips. Each time is different and this time pleasure rolls through her in a slow wave. John’s hands tighten on her hips, his harsh groan following her softer sigh and she forces muscles that are rapidly turning to jelly to continue milking him until she senses he is replete and collapses on his chest.

His chest moves raggedly beneath her and she lays sprawled over him, her face pressed into the warm skin of his throat while her breathing returns to normal. She can just hear the sound from the movie, and while the words are unintelligible, she recognizes from the music that the movie is reaching its climax. His hands move in lazy caresses over her smooth flesh and she smiles against his skin, nestling closer and wondering idly what movie they’ll watch next.

THE END


End file.
